City of Missing Memories
by Bookslap
Summary: AU Serphina Morgenstern has been abused and hidden all her life. But what happens when Serphina has a dream about a young girl, a mother and her golden boy and finds out it is real?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm BookSlap and I'm the author of this fanfiction. I'm just letting you know that this is my first story and that I am not an experienced writer so if you have any issues just review or contact me and I will try to fix them. Thanks and enjoy**

 ***I don't own any of the mortal instruments characters***

 _A golden blur flew past Clary, leaving nothing but the autumn leaves in its wake._

 _"_ _Jace," Clary panted "Wait for me," she tried to catch her breath while running after her best friend but stopped half way as the breathlessness continued to wreak havoc upon Clary's small lungs. As Clary looked up from her defeat she saw Jace._

 _"_ _I won, I beat you, Clary!"_

 _"_ _Jace, can you let me win once, please?"_

 _"_ _Uhhh yeah, next time, okay?" Clary gleefully smiled and finally caught up to Jace, albeit he was stationary. To together they walked to their mothers, Clary discussing her birthday, that was tomorrow, and Jace just listening intently. Clary looked up and saw her mother laughing with Jace's. She ran up to the two and jumped into her mother's lap_

 _"_ _Mummy, Mummy can you tell me what I'm getting for my birthday? Daddy said to ask you and when I asked Jon he said a naughty word"_

 _"_ _Tomorrow, Clary, tomorrow"_

 _"_ _Okay"_

 _After a tearful goodbye to Jace, Clary and her mother headed home and Clary saw that her father was waiting at the front door for them. Clary ran out of her mother quivering arms and jumped into her father's open ones. He started to swing her around, the wind catching in Clary wild hair making an orange and red hue from above her head._

 _"_ _No, Daddy stop," She giggled and squealed, trying to wriggle out of his hold. He continued until her mother came into view._

 _"_ _Jocelyn"_

 _"_ _Valentine"_

 _"_ _Clarissa, why don't you head inside and play with Jonathan? While I talk to your mother"_

 _"_ _My name is Clary, Daddy," She giggled and rolled her eyes, whilst heading inside. Clary ran upstairs to see Jonathan, but smashed into his door, she then noticed the door was closed. She knocked three times, trying to get his attention._

 _"_ _Jonny, Jonny, tomorrow's my birthday, I'm so excited. Mummy said I'm going to be a big girl. Jonny?" She was getting impatient and turned the cool doorknob, the door creaking open and there in the shadows was Jonny, but this Jonny was scary. His mouth was twisted into an unnatural smile and the shadows showed a monster, not Jonny._

 _"_ _Your right, Seb. We should but tomorrow she is one-day closer, one day closer to out union. I'm sure father wouldn't mind if I made her remember who she belongs to, right?" He lunged towards her, but Clary ran. She ran down the stairs calling for her Mummy. She slammed the front door open, expecting to see her standing there waiting for Clary but all she saw was her mother being pushed into a car by her father. Clary ran towards her mother, wanting to be comforted but was slammed back by her father's arm._

 _"_ _Daddy, where's mummy going? I want mummy," She screamed and wailed, not knowing what was happening._

 _"_ _Your mother has gone on trip, Seraphina, she won't be back for a while"_

 _"_ _I'm not Seraphina, Daddy, I'm Clary?"_

 _"_ _Not anymore," he said as a large object collided with her head, and then the shadows surrounded Clary._

 **Chapter 1**

 _By the angle, what did I dream about last night?_ Seraphina thought as she looked at her clock, 7:01it said. Seraphina had never seen that women before or anyone that looked like her, with long curly red hair and those deep emerald eyes she was the outcast. Seraphina didn't know what or where her mother was only that she was long gone. She stood up, walked to her mirror and saw the horror of her life. Her bare shoulders were littered with bruises and scars, along with her entire body, her eyes were dull and her skin was stretched against her bones. She knew she could do nothing, not with punishment.

"Seraphina Adel Morgenstern, come down here right now!"

"Yes, father," Seraphina yelled as she hides her imperfections, walked down the stairs and met her doom.

"Seraphina, what did I say about my breakfast?" Valentin bellowed into Seraphina's face

"For it to be done by 7:00," she stammered as she looked towards her feet. She knew what was coming but would prefer not to see it. Her face pinched, waiting for the blow to come and then it did. Her head moved with the slap, and so after the stinging pain came. A tear begged to fall but she knew that would just cause more pain. Valentine grabbed her face and lifted it towards his own, staring her down.

"If you ever try another stunt like that again, I will lock you up and leave you until you beg for me to save you," he said slowly, punctuating every syllable and then roughly pushed her into the kitchen ledge. The pain Seraphina felt was like nothing she had ever felt before. Sure when he threw her by her hair it had hurt but this pain was like no other.

She moved her weak hand into the back of her and felt a damp, sticky patch begin to drip. Once her cold shaking hand came back into her view, she knew that the blood on her hands wasn't a good sign.

She sighed, stood up and walked towards her ride to school.

She quickly ran past her father in the doorway and opened the back door of the car. She tried to relax but she knew the truth, this is my last year with them and he will do anything to get me. She silently prayed to any god or angle, hoping to be saved, to go back to her … mum. The tears came falling down one after another, just an endless stream trembling down. The sound of the front door closing woke her from thoughts, glanced to her left and saw her father and him, her pitiful excuse for a brother. He had for a decade sexual harassed her and nearly assaulted her more than she would like to admit.

She must have looked for too long as his once relaxed faced turned into one with a sickening grin. His nearly black eyes were wide, almost if was trying to absorb Seraphina and keep her for himself. His wondering eyes stopped as her father demanded Jonathan to get into the car. He walked slowly to the other side of the car and open the back door, by the angle, I forgot to lock the doors, she thought to herself as he entered the car.

"Hello, Seraphina. How did you sleep? Because I had a great dream about you, me, no clothes and you had a beautiful ring on your fourth finger," he said as his long cold finger stroked her inner thigh. He has this sick fascination about him and me, which is that we are meant to be together. Seraphina quickly moved his hand away from her, using her bag as protection. She silently ignored him and got out some headphones from her bag, but didn't turn on any music, not trusting Jonathan and her father. And turned her head towards the window.

"Jonathan, I trust that you didn't take your medication this morning?" Asked her father while he glanced at Seraphina through the mirror.

"Yes, father," replied Jonathan. Odd, thought Seraphina, he never has had a medical condition.

"Good,"

The drive to school was silent, and after a while, Seraphina decided to give up the act and actually listen to music. She was in another world, the world where her mother wasn't held captive or Jonathan thought they were meant to be. She knew the dangers of thinking of this place; she knew that the false hope would get her nowhere but the hospital. Only two more years until freedom I'd mine.

Seraphina plans to leave with her mother once she turned eighteen, how she will the information out of Valentine she doesn't know but she will anything to get her back. She hadn't seen her mother since she was five, and now on the cusp of sixteen, she missed her even more. It was bad enough that she lived with those monsters, but without a person who understood her, without a mother she was madder than the mad hatter.

"Get out," Valentine stop her train of thought. Seraphina quickly opened the door and slammed it shut, all while avoiding his piercing glare.

"You're walking home, Seraphina," she immediately looked back at Valentine, wondering why only she had to walk home but knew not to question him or his decisions.

"Yes, father," with a curt nod he drove off, the smell of burning rubber drifted through the air. Seraphina walked through the school, with her back full of books and her head caused down. Her black converse was soundless as she walked ignoring any looks or comments, she walked until she saw the library door ahead, she hurried towards the door and once she was inside, Seraphina signed in relief and slowly fell against the door.

She opened her eyes and saw that the entire inhabitants of the library were staring at her, with her cheeks as red as her hair, she ducks her head in embarrassment and stands up. She walked towards the back of the room, where nobody sat because of the old chairs, and relaxed. For the first time this morning she truly relaxed, she could just be. Slowly grabbing her book out of the bag, she began to draw. She drew how she felt in her moments of terror, she drew her dreams and golden angle from there. Seraphina could sit there all day in the cold library, without a care, but when the bell rang she felt as though the hour she had of freedom wasn't enough, but putting her dreams and feelings aside, she packed up and headed towards the auditorium for their parade.

Every year, no matter what day they had an hour parade, just to go over rules, expectations and where everything is. But Seraphina knew the speech heart by heart, as she had heard it every other year since she was a freshman, and now being a junior, she just sat back in her chair and tried not to touch anyone besides her.

"Hey, I'm Simon, I've never seen you before, so you must be new," The guy to her right, apparently Simon, had decided to talk to her. Though he was in her class, she took all the senior's classes.

"Are you going to talk to me?" _Please get the hint_

"Okay then, well, if you um need anything, anything at all just come to me, okay?" _He didn't_.

Seraphina continued to sit throughout the parade while ignoring Simon. But as it ended she decided to end any chance of any interactions with him. She stood up amidst the chattering students and turned to look at Simon. He towered over Seraphina by a good 8 inches, his dark brown hair falling into his glasses. As she looked down towards his shirt, she hid a smile, 'Schroeder's cat is not dead'

"Look, Simon, I'm not new and you don't need to me, just go find someone else to bother"

"Fine, but what's your name?" Seraphina quickly walked off towards her first class, ignoring him, just as she promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so I have decided to make City of Missing Memories a story. And that means I have edited the first chapter and to understand this chapter you might want want the read the new chapter 1. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

Seraphina walked into the room, headed to the first desk she saw and sat there. She dropped her head onto the table, hoping her brother wasn't in this class. Though she was seventeen, she was in all the senior classes because the teachers couldn't be bothered to get her work for a higher level. She had to endure being in her brother's classes, yet still being a grade below. She groaned in annoyance, just the thought made her want to die and shrivel up into a bowl.

"Look, I understand this is your first day back, but at least look alive. There is a lot of paperwork if you are dead," an unfamiliar voice entered the room, Seraphina looked up and saw a ragged-looking man, wearing a blue flannel shirt and plain blue jeans. He looked at her as if she knew him already. His blue eyes bearing his soul and his face shown with hope.

"You don't happen to related to Jocelyn-" he was interrupted by the rest of the class finally being ushered to reluctantly learn.

He shook his head and introduced himself,

"Good morning students, I'm Mr Graymark, your English teacher for the year. Now this year we will be studying..," his voice faded off, Graymark, _where have I heard that? Or was it Grarroway, no I'm sure it was Graymark,_ Seraphina thought, but it was what happened next that made her heart escalate.

"Jonathan? Jonathan Morgenstern?"

"Here, Sir. I was just running late," the monster said, with a lazy smirk. He stood at the door, his dark black eyes and smile giving off a dark and dangerous vibe.

"Sure you were, sigh, just take a seat," Mr Graymark rolled his eyes and pointed in Seraphina's general direction. The monster's smirk grew to a sinister smile and he slowly walked towards her.

"Hello, Sister. How are you?" He slyly said, while rubbing his hand across her jean clad thigh. She shuffled her chair away from him and placed her bag in between. With her head cast down she tried to ignore him but as the lesson went on, he touched her more in places she wouldn't like to think about. Where his cold fingers slowly ran down the junction between her thighs-

"Okay, so work on homework tonight and I will see you on Wednesday," Seraphina quickly got up and left the class, leaving Jonathan's hand to fall on her seat. In hurry towards her safe haven, she bumped into someone. Her books scattered across the floor, she feels to the floor and started to pick up her books, when she saw a golden hand her a book. Her curious emerald eyes travelled along the muscular arm and towards Jace's face. She saw his perfect face, perfectly symmetrical face, his kissable lips and gorgeous bright golden eyes. His blonde hair fell in soft wavy curls and fell into his eyes.

"Look, I know I'm hot but- Clary, is that you?" Her eyes widen within an instant, how does he know the name of the girl from my dreams? She grabbed the book out of his hands and walked off, leaving him hanging. Little did she know that he had the one thing she needed more than her mother.

"Biscuit, is that you?"

"I'm sorry- Magnus, by the angle, what are you doing here," Seraphina ran up to the only friend and leapt into his opened arms. She could feel glitter going everywhere, but with Magnus, she felt safe.

"I missed you so much, don't ever leave me again," she muttered into his shirt, leaving circles where her tears fell.

"Oh Biscuit, I'm sorry I had to leave. And I'm glad I did, for if I didn't I wouldn't know my dear Alexander," Seraphina looked up and a dazed look in his cat-like eyes. Magnus is her best friend and they met through her current job at the coffee house, when his first love broke up with him. He may 2 years older but to Seraphina, he came only second to her mother.

"We met through some friends and we hit it right off. You know Will, well his cousin is Alexander's best friend and one night we were meeting up and Will's cousin came along with Alexander in tow. And my god his eyes, I could stare at them for days and don't let me get started on his body because damn he is fine man-"

"Okay, Magnus. I'm so happy you found someone, he sounds great but that doesn't explain why you're here?"

"Well, dear Biscuit, he and I are meeting here, while his picks up his younger siblings and knowing that you were here I couldn't wait to see you. Maybe you could come with us and met the love of my life."

" Magnus, I would love to but you know Jon would see me leave and we all know how Val is," Magnus sighed

"I know I was just hoping …, but never mind at least you come and met him before he leaves, please?"

"Fine but make it quick, I don't want Jon seeing," Magnus clapped his hands in glee and quickly, while pulling Seraphina along, went to Alexander. Magnus pushed through the crowd towards the exit and lead him to the car park.

As he walked she tried to look for Alexander, or at least imagine him. Would he have light or dark hair? What colour are his eyes? Or how tall would he be? Her thoughts came to a stop when she saw a tall man, wearing all black. Magnus continued to pull Seraphina towards the unknown man, with a dopey smile on his face. Soon they were standing in front of the man. He had bright blue eyes and jet black hair, and as she had seen he was very, very tall, about a foot taller. But what really put everything into perspective was the same dopey smile that he shared with Magnus. Magnus quickly drew Alexander into a kiss, Seraphina blushed in embarrassment as she felt as though she watching something privet.

"Now, Alexander this is one of my closest friends, Seraphine and Seraphina this is my lover Alexander," Seraphina did an awkward wave and a small smile appeared on her face.

"It's um nice to be meet you, I'm just Alec, though," he gave a small glare towards his partner ", and you're honestly not what I expected. I mean that since you and Magnus are so close, that maybe you be, I don't know, more…out there?"

"That's okay, Alec, so what do you do for a living?"

"I'm just studying off campus at the moment"

"Oh, um, cool"

"Hi, there," Seraphina jumped, not expecting a new person to join the conversation. The newcomer had jet black hair just like Alec but had dark brown eyes with golden flecks. Her clothes were tight and short and personally not Seraphina style.

"Hi"

"I'm Izzy, what grade are you in?"

"Oh I'm juniors and I'm Seraphina-"

"Hey, Alec, how's school going-"

"Clary?" He said as Seraphina questioned,

" _Clary_?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry I'm updating later but i live in Australia and term 2 has started, so i will be updating when I can. Anyway enjoy chapter 3**

"What do you mean, Clary? I'm Seraphina," she pointed out, though, that still doesn't explain why he knows that name? The unnamed boy was still gorgeous, and the definition of golden. But Seraphina couldn't help but question his actions, that was the second time calling her Clary. He seemed so adamant that she was Clary…she dismissed the thought, I must be a doppelgänger or something.

"I…uh sorry, you just look like someone I use to know," he stammered as her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Well, I don't know you, what is your name anyway?"

"Jace Herodale-Lightwood," He smirked as if his name cause thousands of girls to faint

"Oh, so your Alec brother?" His smirked fell

"Adopted, hence the hyphen"

"Right, well, I gotta go, umm I will see you around. Bye, Magnus," and with that Seraphina hugged Magnus and slowly backed away from the group and started the long walk home.

The sun was setting as Seraphina walked up to her driveway, her hand itching to paint the dark purples, rich oranges, and everything in between. But she knows what her father would say if he found it. "It's a waste of money that could be spent on something more important", "Do you want to be like your mother, who left you for painting and a new life?" She had no choice but to follow his rules because gods knows what the consequences would be.

She shook her head and walked into the house, the empty shell of wood and nails house. The walls were bare lacking any proof of a family, no photos, no paintings just the peeling outdated wallpaper. The house was a door slam away from falling to the ground and as much as Seraphina wanted to she couldn't leave, she couldn't leave her unanswered questions, she couldn't leave her mother, so day after day she life in this hell hole waiting for a slip-up, waiting for her mum. As she walked up the creaking stairs into her room, she heard him.

"Seraphina, you get your slutty little ass down here," she slowly walked down the stairs, the dread encompassing her. The dread weighted her down, just trying to prevent the inevitable. She walked into the lounge room and saw scattered beer bottles everywhere, and the stench of cheap beer was intense, seeping up into her nose making her internally gag.

"Yes, father," she said shakily as she approached the demon, standing in front of him as he sat on the couch.

"When I came home today with some business partners, do you know what I saw?"

"No, father"

"I saw your mess all over the place, your beer bottles, do you know how embarrassed I was?" By the angle, I forgot to clean up jobs beer bottles, her thoughts as he stood up with an empty bottle. She wanted to run but she knew if she did, the beating would be worse.

"ANSWER ME, SERAPHINA," he bellowed at her as he threw a beer bottle at her leg. The beer bottle shattered into millions or darts on her skin, each one deeper than the other, then the blood started to slowly drip down her leg. He repeated his demand.

"I'm sorry, father, I will clean up my mess now"

"I have a better idea," he started to hurl the bottle at her, aiming for her head, body, arms, legs, anywhere he could aim. Th sound of the shattering glass was her ears bleed and every other cut too. She felt dizzy and fell to the, but that didn't stop him. His aim was getting better, and her cuts were deeper. He kept throwing until he had no bottles left, then left his bleeding daughter in a heap on the flooring with a pool or blood, his last words,

"Clean it, when you're done," and he left the house with the car to do gods knows what as Seraphina laid on the floor, she slowly reached for her phone and daily the person who would help

"Magnus, I need-," she whimpered into the phone but was cut short as she fell into the unknown.

Seraphina woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. The dark and erotic smell drifted towards her, bringing Seraphina into conscious. Her eyes opened, then immediately closed and took a deep sniff, then relaxed into the couch. Wait…Couch? she sat up quickly only to discover her head spin and body ache, she groaned. Oh, by the angle, one of the father's friends took me home. Her head started to spin, her sight become a blur then her throat closed up. How will I leave? How will I go to school? How will I-

"Biscuit, breathe. I need you to breathe, okay," there was a sparkling blob in front of her, his voice was soothing her racing heart. But then she started to think who is he, does he want me to… please him? And it started all over again, but it wasn't the sparkling blob didn't save her, the smell of fresh coffee under her nose was the real cure. But as her panic attack came to a stop and she reached for the cup of dreams, it was taken away.

"Seraphina, open your eyes now. You gave a heart attack last night when you called-," the sparkling blob came into focus.

"Magnus? What did you mean when I called you…oh," then it all came rushing back. The walk home, their argument, the beer bottle, the pain, the blood, her screams, her tears and then the call.

"Yeah, oh. Do you know how close I was to taking you to the hospital? You were lying there, in your own pool of blood, with broken glass embedded into your skin. You can't keep doing this to yourself, what if one day someone comes but their too late?" Seraphina looked up towards him as a tear fell from her face

"I'm sorry, Magnus. I…I just got home, he was mad…and, well, fill in the blanks. And you know Magnus why I stay there, he is the only thing in between my happiness," Magus' face broke, he rushed towards the quivering girl and embraced her as she rocked back and forth.

"Oh, biscuit, you just scared me. I know but doesn't mean you have to go through this only," he brushed a fallen curl from her face, kissed her forehead and proceeded to do his final medical examination. He checked every wound, ignoring her every flinch, and by the end, she just wanted her coffee and her couch.

"Well, you look fine, but you're not going to school," her face fell. She had to go or Jonathan would tell Father, and what about her ticket out of here? She needed the grades and the attendance. Magnus didn't have to know, right?

"Fine, but I want my coffee"


End file.
